Battle of the Twins
by sylvia's wish
Summary: An AU universe where Nick and Tripp are twins. Together, with Ali, they kidnap Courtney, who is a junior at Rosewood Day. Her perfect life is interrupted by their abduction of her, which is all part of an even bigger scheming plan. With evil brewing, Courtney must stop them from doing anything else evil, protecting her friends by trying to best her twin. NickXAlison TrippXCourtney


"_Who am I… where am I?"_

Courtney blinked in the dark and enclosed walls around her. She let out a muffled scream, a gray rag gagging her mouth.

She jiggled some handcuffs and struggled against some ropes around her torso.

The environment seemed to be moving, and she realized grimly that it had to be the trunk of someone's car. This, much to her scared realization, was an abduction.

Her once unconscious mind suddenly streamed with a flight of memories, and she realized who she was through the thick haze of her foggy head.

She was Courtney DiLaurentis, _the _it girl at Rosewood Day.

She was a junior, living the impeccable and highly wanted life alongside her four best friends, Hanna, Emily, Aria, and Spencer.

Her mom was a socialite, and a cheating one at that. Her dad was more transfixed on his job than any other factor of his life. She groaned as she remembered her moody but admittedly good looking brother Jason.

Finally, she winced at the memory of her diabolical, manipulative, queen of mean identical twin sister Alison.

Oh, how the twisted look alike of her sent chilling iciness down Courtney's spine.

She had attempted to kill her before, by shoving her down an unfilled construction hole, nearly sealing her doom. Her rocky friendship with Spencer was immediately patched up as she shoved Ali away just in time.

Foiled, and extremely bitter, Ali was forced to retreat, spitting and cursing. She then went back to her mental hospital and was kept shut within it's walls for a long, long, time.

Meanwhile, Courtney's friendships with her friends was ensued better than ever. Spencer having seen her twin, she was forced to confess everything. The truth had caused her to be allowed to finally be nicer to her friends, something she wanted all along.

In fact, she was nicer to everyone in general. Even dorks like Mona Vanderwaal and all her nerdy friends, though over the years she had sort of blossomed into a worthy popular girl. Both she and Hanna, much to Ali's delight.

So now she was the queen of school with a much more lighthearted reign of popularity, still opting to hang with her old friends no matter how much cooler other students were.

Now here she was, tangled up in bondage and gagged in someone's trunk pathetically. Where did her life go wrong?

Light filtered the trunk, and three faces leered down at her condescendingly.

It was none other than Alison DiLaurentis, Nick Maxwell, and Tripp Maxwell.

"So the drugs finally wore of, eh?" Nick mused, speaking nonchalantly as if an abduction wasn't taking place. "Rise and shine, _fake Ali."_

The three let out mean-spirited laughter at his last comment.

"Come with us," Tripp smirked maliciously. "We'll give you a good life. Or will we, hmm?"

Suddenly, Courtney remembered everything.

_It was the night after the winter social, a dance that the students of Rosewood Day all awaited with anticipating excitement._

_Courtney herself was there, dancing with everlasting grace. She had a silver tiara around her head, as well as a white sash that read, 'Candy Cane Princess'._

_The gold tiara had to went to Mona Vanderwaal, not that Courtney really cared. The old her would have been fuming at second place, but the new her was easygoing and decided second place was perfectly fine._

_She wore a silver beaded spaghetti strap dress that stopped by her knees, and hugged her nice figure. Her shimmering glass heels reflected the dance floor's blue lights. Her light blue eye shadow made her already stunning blue eyes even nicer. Her blonde, wavy, hair shined in the light and bounced healthily as she danced in a circle of enclosed admiration from multiple students._

_Suddenly, someone grabbed her arm, and she whirled around in surprise, than glowed with fondness._

_It was her boyfriend Nick Maxwell. He wore a light blue long-sleeved button-up shirt, with black formal pants, and some black loafers._

"_Hey there cutie!" She coyly wrapped a finger around a tendril of blonde hair. "Wanna get out of here?"_

"_Hell yeah, my princess," Nick looped her arm around hers and they exited the dance._

_She curtly nodded at Spencer and Andrew, shooting them a playful wink of approval._

_Next she passed Lucas and Hanna, and they waved._

_Than Emily and Toby, who weren't together, but danced anyways. She waved as well, and Emily beamed instantly, while Toby barely acknowledged her. He had never really forgave Courtney for her once mean attitude._

_Finally she passed Noel and Aria, the most interesting couple that had formed over the years. She smiled warmly at them, it was so cute how he didn't care that was considered the 'weird goth girl' while he was one of Rosewood's most beloved prized popular boys. He was smitten and head over heels for her anyways. Aria was likewise in love with him._

_Outside, the air was cool, and the grass on the lawn was damp. Moonlight bathed them in a romantic aura, and Courtney couldn't be any happier._

"_So, Ali, my angel," Nick brushed some hair off her face. "I… have something difficult to tell you."  
><em>

"_Yes, my love?" Courtney knew he was under her bewitching love charm, though he was clueless to her true identity._

_A month ago, he'd forgiven her for cheating with Ian, and she gladly took him back._

"_I… have something difficult to say," he explained, choking out a cough. "I'm not who you think I am."_

"_**Niether am I,"**__Courtney silently shot back._

"_Y'see, all this time…" he tenderly brushed more hair out her face, cupping her cheek with his other hand and staring lovingly. "I'm __**not **__Nick."_

"_Don't be silly," Courtney laughed uncomfortably. "You're my Nicky, you always will be, darling."_

_She leaned in for a kiss, but he swerved away. She froze-something was definitely off with this boy. He lived for her kisses, yearned for her affection, and practically worshiped her overall. _

_Something was gravely wrong._

"_I am actually…" he ominously stepped back, the misty fog and the thick glowing silver moonlight concealing him in a foreboding way. "Tripp Maxwell."_

_Courtney thought this was some sort of Twilight Zone type shenanigan, as he slowly revealed himself, and a second version of him popped out of the mist as well._

"_**What the actual fuck?" **__Courtney thought, suppressing a scream._

_But when a second version of her popped out as well, she did scream. Loudly, in fact. Her shrill shrieks were interrupted by one of the boys as they cupped her mouth harshly._

"_Shhh…" Nick, or his sudden mysterious twin hushed her. "I'm Tripp, the one you've fallen for this whole time. Nick here is the one you thought I was."_

_Though identical, his brother wasn't dressed for a dance, instead dressed casually. _

"_I see you're rather shocked, if anything," Tripp whispered soothingly. "That's all understandable."_

_Courtney shoved his hand away, friskily spitting up close in his face as she yowled hysterically._

"_You heartless fool!" she screeched, features turned ugly and arms frantically waving. "Y-you're okay with… that __**bitch**__! She's absolutely evil, how dare you?! I loved you, and this is what I get in return?!"_

"_It'll all be okay," Nick smoothly said, circling around her sinisterly. "My, I must say, you really do favor my beautiful queen Ali."_

"_Damn right she does," Ali snickered. "Too bad shes the __**loser **__twin, and I can't have her lingering around anymore in place of the rightful queen."_

"_Goodnight, Courtney," Nick chuckled in a low, sinister, laugh as he grabbed her by the behind in a choking hold. "See you somewhere far, far, elsewhere."_

_Tripp retrieved a rag from his pockets, and pressed it to Courtney's face. She struggled, but Nick was simply too brawny to break free from. Her twin smirked victoriously as she slipped away into the dark, clingy depths of unconsciousness. _

Now here she was, stuck in their power as they stared her down in a downright intimidating manner.

Tripp removed the gag, and Courtney instantly sputtered into heavy, panting, deep breaths of sweet, glorious air that she had been so deprived of.

"Enjoyed the ride, fake me?" Ali taunted, eyes glittering with evil amusement. "I thought you would like to know this- you were riding in the back of Nick's silver Bentley. Be honored, bitch."

"Its mine too!" Tripp protested.

"Oh yeah, keep believing that bro," Nick snickered. "Anyhow, lets get the little impersonator inside, shall we?"

"Yeah, she still kinda resembles a winter dance princess," Tripp eyed her up and down lecherously. "Mmm, yep. My girl is just as cute as ever."

She felt so betrayed, that she was outraged that Tripp dare still refer to her as 'her girl'. Ali kicked and thrashed around in a fussy fit.

"I'm not your girl, not after this whole kidnapping thing!" she hissed.

"Just be glad you even scored yourself a guy," Ali snarled back. "After all, the only good thing about you is that you look like me. Without that, honey you would be a total nobody."

"Yeah, plus I'm your only hope of thriving around here now," Tripp grinned.

"Where is 'here'?!" Courtney asked in a demanding yowl.

"Why, its our summer vacation house, of course!" Nick answered gloatingly. "It's a real sight to behold, you'll be wowed in no time."

"Why not the DiLaurentis summer vacation home?" Courtney asked.

"Duh, because why would I abduct you and drag all the way to somewhere mom and dad would see you?" Ali rolled her eyes. "Flipping bimbo, I swear."

"You got me there," Courtney shrugged. "Now untie me! I have nowhere to run."

"Nah, screw that. Bro, carry her," Nick ordered.

Tripp promptly heaved Courtney effortlessly out of the trunk, closing it behind him.

They advanced towards a creamy-colored cottage with at least three stories. The front lawn was extremely well kept, and flourishing garden life was present in an arrange of cute flowers.

"Those rose buds are beautiful," Courtney said to no one in particular.

"Damn right, didn't we tell you our summer home is straight up awesome?" Nick bragged, thumbing to himself in pride. "Plus, I did that garden work myself."

"Isn't he great?" Ali cooed happily, clutching him by the arm.

Seeing a nearly identical couple to her own relationship made Courtney feel flat out weirded out. Not exactly good or bad, just iffy and strange on the inside.

Inside was just as impressive. The wood floor was squeaky clean, and the living room had expensive, lavish-looking furniture. Overhead was a glistening chandelier with an impressive crystal display.

"Okay, I give," Courtney said. "This place is awesome."

"Yeah, well you're going to the basement, so don't get too comfortable!" Ali sneered, controlling power oozing from her vain self.

"What?" Tripp piped up, his voice raised a few octaves.

"Duh, remember our plans?" Ali rolled her eyes. "Plus, she's a damn prisoner! Don't act so surprised."

"Shes still my girlfriend!" Tripp protested. "She deserves better!"

"No shes not," Courtney muttered.

"He's your only hope, idiot," Nick rolled his eyes as well- those two deserved each other.

"Oh, yay, my saving grace," Courtney grumbled sarcastically. "Oh knight in shining armor, please put me down and quit the crap. We're so over."

Tripp was holding her bridal style, much to her dismay.

He placed her down on a couch, frowning. "You know I don't hate you. If anything we could spend more time together!"

"Oh, beat it, you traitor," Courtney shot back icily. "I don't date friends of my sister."

"Tripp, give up on the bitch," Nick suggested. "We could always just set you up with Iris."

"Nah," Tripp persistently shook his head. "I still honesty like Court here. Anyways, that Iris chick is a damn anorexic sack of bones. I'd much prefer a DiLaurentis sister."

"Not me!" Ali huffed, scooting closer to Nick. "I love the brains of the two brothers, the real big, bad, oh so charming one. Hes the only Maxwell twin for me, and the planner of all our destruction is oh so magnificent!"

"Yeah, my girl is too much for _you _to handle, bro," Nick defensively stood in front of her.

"Good for you," Tripp growled. "Anyhow, I guess we can say that our kidnapping has officially taken place, and the plan is in order."

Ali smiled a sinister grin and strolled up to her sister slowly. "So, welcome to your sealed doom, sis. Get used to it, cause were _never _allowing you to have outside contact again."


End file.
